The Fullmetal and the Fullmetal Animal Alchemists
by OhMyJashin2000
Summary: Taylor:After suffering in a science lab, the Tora' s and the Ookami' s learn alchemy and meet the Elric brothers. We don't own anything! I suck with summaries! Sydney:And story titles! Taylor:Shut up emo wolf! At least it make sense! Sydney:MAKES sense. Use proper grammar woman! Taylor:I said shut it!


Taylor: Cutting to the chase!

Eclipse: Sydney owns herself and Unity. Taylor owns me and the story. Nothing else. It'll be age eight Sydney's Point of view.

Sydney and Unity: Enjoy!

* * *

(Sydney's POV)

My face was wet with tears. Tears for the victims around me as well as myself. Pain was flowing through my body. I couldn't see through my left eye, and I couldn't feel my legs or my left hand. I could hear two people screaming, however. One was my best friend, Taylor. The other one was the damn stripper perv, Eclipse. Their screams rang loud throughout my ears. This made me worry over my little sister, Unity. I haven't heard her for a few minutes now. 'Please God. Let her be asleep so she can wake up', I prayed as I bit back a scream as sharp pain shot threw me and a few more tears fell. I was past the point of weeping over the others, so these tears were for myself.

I looked to the right and check on Taylor. Bad timing. One of those "Doctors" was pulling out yet another one of her bones, while another one was replacing that bone with a rubber one full of bone marrow.

Below her was Eclipse. They cut his right arm right off and began removing one of his lungs. In his mid-scream his head flopped over and his eye was blank and half closed. They had taken his right eye out. He, hopefully, passed out. The room became deadly silent as Taylor blacked out as well.

Looking to my left, I saw Unity, who was already out cold thanks to her sedation shot... Well, they give all of us sedation shots actually... Her face had tear streaks on it, and I wanted to reach out and comfort her, but I couldn't thanks to the damn ropes. My parents and foster parents gave me only ONE job:Take care of Unity. And I failed that one job. I failed. I decided to see her condition. Her legs, and left arm was cut off. "Oh, Uni. I'm so sorry", I whispered to her.

Hearing a drill and feeling pain below my left knee tells me that, I too, have lost my limb. Now, I was screaming my head off. I struggled and moved about within my ropes, but they wouldn't F***ING break! No matter how much pain it all was, I stayed awake throughout the entire operation. And I never stopped struggling.

They repeated my living hell to my right leg, left hand and my- 'T-they took out my eye? THEY TOOK OUT MY F***ING EYE?! Their deaths shall be slow and painful! I promise you that, bastards!' I hissed as they played with my eye. They took, more or less, ten minutes playing with it, until I saw something odd with my new left eye. It asked me if I wanted to go onto the internet or take a picture (Camera). 'I'll go on the internet to see what S*** got real later, but right now, everyone is counting on me!'

I activated the camera mode and saw another one of the 'doctor' ass holes and the worse part of that horrible image: the fact that he had a needle in his hand. I bit back another scream as the needle broke into my skin and pushed in an unknown scarlet liquid into my body. I looked over to Taylor who got the same treatment, but was given a second shot. Eclipse and Unity soon followed. After he finished with Unity's shot, I felt stronger all of a sudden.

I broke through the belts that held me down and sliced the man's leg and then I broke his legs and his hand. Payback's a bitch. I broke the belt that was holding Uni down and finally killed that screaming wimp. If you expected me to feel guilty that I, an 8 year old, took a person's life, you are DEAD wrong! I walked over to Taylor and broke her belts just when I felt pain on my tail bone and the top and sides of my head. Two more scientist ran into the room to suffer. Hey, I don't like killing as much as Taylor, Uni and Eclipse, actually, I do like it. But only to people who really really REALLY deserved that kind of punishment. My friends probably find it wrong, but they would have done the same in my shoes. I pounced on them and basically ripped them to sheds from the feet up with my teeth and nails.

I panted like crazy, but was eventually able to calm my breathing down. I waited and waited, but nobody else came.

I sighed with relief and walked over to the older lunar stripper and broke his belts, too. 'Carrying them's gonna be tough since I'm the only awake, I thought as I quickly put on our clothes on and broke the empty wall. With my fist! Whaddup now, bitch?! Content, there was an escape to the outside world! I, smothered in blood, dragged Eclipse and Taylor, while carrying Unity on my back to a nearby town.

That, was our tragic beginning to our new adventure.

* * *

Authors notes~~~

Sydney:Whoo! Got da damn chapter done!

Eclipse:Why are talking like a gangster?

Sydney:'CAUSE I CAN MUTHA F***A!

Taylor, Eclipse&Unity:*sweat drop*Forgive her. She's bored. And likes to make stuff ten times more dramatic then it should be. (Taylor: For now on, you can't overly change the fic!) Please read, review follow and favor this story and give it lots of love! See ya next time!

Everyone:One Peice OUT!


End file.
